Niekończący się Tunel
Totalna Porażka: Giro D'Italia - Odcinek 13 Chris relaksuje się w kabinie prowadzących z Chefem kierującym autobusem i Bteh. Chris: Ostatnio w TP:GdI! Finałowa 10 odwiedziła Florencje, i do programu do ekipy powróciła Bteh. Dostał kubkiem kawy. Bteh: Jak już to królowa Bteh! Za*rańcu! Chris: Taak, wszystko jedno. Na zadanie, uczestnicy zostali podzieleni na dwie drużyny po 5 osób, gdzie w jednej z nich Moreno, Charlotte i Debora założyli tajemny sojusz, jednak nie wszyscy mieli zamiar się do niego trzymać. <3 Moreno stał się podejrzliwy na temat Catherine, i bardzo chciał się jej pozbyć. Wszystkim szło katastrofalnie, ale ostatecznie to drużyna pierwsza wygrała, dzięki imponującej rzeźbie Giacomo. Na dramatycznej ceremonii padł remis pomiędzy Moreno a Charlotte, i zamiast dogrywki to obydwoje wylecieli z programu. Tym samym została tylko 8! Kto dzisiaj zasiądzie na wybuchowym siedzeniu? Przekonacie się już wkrótce w Totalnej.. Porażce... Giroooo. D'Italia! (Opening: Samolot wznosi się nad chmurami, przelatując nad słonecznymi Włochami. Nagle jednak następuje gwałtowna zmiana pogody i samolot zostaje uderzony przez piorun spadł z hukiem prosto na Rzymskie koloseum. Wszyscy rozbiegli się w panice w różne strony Włoch. Kamera pojawia się w Veronie, gdzie Victoria i Wide odgrywają bez emocji scenę z Romeo i Julii. Przed pocałunkiem nagle jednak przed nimi z pudła wyskakuje Isabelle, która bawi się w maga i wsadza Wide'owi różdżkę do oka. Kamera przenosi się do Wenecji, gdzie w jednej gondoli Daniel i Theresa mieli właśnie wpłynąć do kanału miłości, jednak ich gondola zostaje postrzelona kulą armatnią przez George'a i Michael'a, którzy zaczeli się śmiać i przybili sobie piątkę. Obraz kamery przeskakuje do Ancony, gdzie w porcie na głowę całującej się ze słupem Berny spada mewia kupa. Berna jednak się nie przejmuje i całuje słup jeszcze namiętniej. Kamera przenosi się w Alpy, gdzie na wysokości 4000 m.n.p.m Lukaninho oraz Charles ścigają się na wspinaczce, a kiedy Lukaninho oberwał od Chefa kostką lodu i spadł Charles zaczal się śmiać, jednak wrotce i on dostał. W Bolonii ze wspólnego talerzu spaghetti jedzą Brendon i Emma. Kiedy miało dojść do pocałunku przy ostatnim makaroniku rozdzieliła ich Charlotte, obsypując ich Parmeńskim serem. W L'Aquilli gruzem obrzucały się Catherine oraz Marie Joulie. W końcu spowodowały trzęsienie ziemi i uciekły. Po ulicach Neapolu dumnie kroczyli Debora i Moreno, okradając co drugi bank. Przeleciał nad nimi starą paralotnią Giacomo, który rozbił się na Sycylii, tuż przed samą Etną. Kamera przeskoczyła na Sardenie do Cagliari, gdzie Hildegarde stała wściekła i bezradna otoczona owcami. Na koniec kamera zbliża ponownie do Koloseum, a w tle widać zbliżające się dwie sylwetki postaci, a przed nimi Chris'a trzymającego walizkę z milionem. Chef wyrzuca walizkę w powietrze, która się otworzyła formując z pieniędzy napis "Total Drama Italy's Tour") Dzień 23, Autobus Autobus zmierzał przez górzyste tereny i przeróżne tunele zmierzając ku południu Włoch. Był to baardzo wczesny poranek i Chris z megafonem w ręku maszerował wzdłuż autobusu głośno budząc zawodników. Chris: Gratulacje finałowo 8! Macie za sobą ponad połowe sezonu ale nie ma tak łatwo. Zaraz wjedziemy do najdłuższego tunelu we Włoszech, więc troche nam to zajmie, tak więc w tym czasie zapraszam do pokoju zwierzeń gdzie czeka na was kilka pytań! Oraz zwierzenia z programu! Wszyscy marudnie, i bardzo powoli wstali i ustawili się w kolejce do pokoju zwierzeń. ' ' ' ' ' ' :3 Tutaj trzeba być po prostu gotowym na wszystko co nie? ;3> ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' :(> ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' W końcu każdy opuścił pokój zwierzeń, Chrisa jednak nie było i w autobusie panował zupełny spokój i cisza. Wciąż znajdowali się w środku tunelu. Nagle autobus o coś uderzył, zatrzymał się i wszystkie światła zgasły... Lukaninho: Co właśnie się stało?! Zawodnicy usłyszeli głos Chrisa przez megafon. Chris: Tylko bez paniki! Mamy drobny problem, nie ruszajcie się z miejsc, wszystko jest pod kontrolą! Hildegarde: Hildegarde nawet nie widzieć Martin! Chris: Znajdujemy się w środku tunelu. No i poszło światło, ale to co możecie zrobić to zachować spokój! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Chwile potem jedyne co pozostali usłyszeli w szum po megafonie. Debora: To było podniecające.. :3 Wszyscy jednak zamarli w strachu. Giacomo: Dajcie spokój, ten idiota na pewno się tylko z nami bawi! Ide to sprawdzić! Daniel: Nie! ;-; Nie powinniśmy się rozdzielać. Giacomo: Zamknij się! Co taki plankton jak ty może o czymś wiedzieć? Giacomo zniknął w ciemności. Daniel skulił głowe i przytulił się do siedzenia. Lukaninho: Tak czy inaczej moi fani na pewno mnie śledzą. Więc nie ma sie czego bać. Hildegarde wąchała jego pachy. Hildegarde: O tak Hildegarde być największy fan Martin! <3 Luka zwninnie się odsunął. Lukaninho: Tak czy inaczej jesteśmy na środku ulicy więc w końcu ktoś tutaj przyjedzie, czy nie? Catherine: Ja i Sasuke nie słyszaliśmy od czasu tunelu żadnego samochodu :3 Debora: No to może ktoś odważny i seksowny ruszy nam na pomoc? Emma: Przecież Giacomo poszedł do Chrisa Debora: Kto wie co oni tam robią. Przeciała palcem po klacie Charles'a Debora: Potrzeba nam kogoś naprawdę odważnego. Charles: Nie ma sprawy! :D Nim ktokowilek zdążył odpowiedzieć, Charles wyskoczył przez dach autobusu robiąc w nim dziure. Pozostali szybko się od tej dziury odsuneli. Emma: Nie mam co do tego dobrego przeczucia.. Godzine Później Giacomo i Charles jak znikneli, tak nie wrócili. Reszta siedziała na swoim miejscach po ciemku w autobusie. Daniel: Mówiłem że powinniśmy trzymać się razem.. ;-; Lukaninho: Zamknij się! Na pewno się wygłupiają. Albo to po prostu sprawka Chrisa! Catherine: A co jeśli to nie Chris? :3 Lukaninho złapał się za głowe. Lukaninho: A co, może armia tej okularnicy i jej klonów? Parsknął z ironią. Catherine: Ja bym się tam nie zdziwiła. :3 Lukaninho: To może wtedy pójdziesz tam i sprawdzisz? Debora: A dlaczego nie ty, panienko? Lukaninho: Hej! Uważasz kogo nazywasz panienką! >_> Debora: Bo co? Hildegarde szybko wzieła Luke na plecy. Hildegarde: Hildegarde być pewna że to być chłopak! Samo sprawdzać! ^_^ Lukaninho wyraźnie się zakłopotał. Lukaninho: Wcale nie sprawdzałaś! Hildegarde: Tylko wtedy kiedy Martin spać! ^_^ Luka wkurzył się bardziej niż zwykle. Lukaninho: Nie jestem żadnym Martinem! I puszczaj mnie ogrzyco! Hildegarde jednak nie zaregowała i dalej trzymała go na plecach. ' Catherine: Czujecie ten zapach? :3 Wśród autobusu rozniósł się zapach spoconego didlusia. Emma: To nie wróży nam nic dobrego.. Catherine: Przecież to musi być.. Nagle z dziury przez którą wyszedł Charles wpadła Beth. Beth: O, hejcia namiętnicy! Wszyscy: Znowu ty? Beth: Mi też was brakowało <3 Lukaninho: Co ty tutaj robisz? Beth: Testuje pralki w których będe mogła sobie potem wirować. <3 Emma: A nie wiesz co się stało z autobusem i tunelem? Beth: Nie. :D A gdzie Chris? I kiedy nasze kolejne zadanie? Lukaninho: Ciebie nie ma w tym programie. I twoją siostre wyrzuciliśmy stąd już dawno. Beth zaczęła się pocić. Beth: Jak to nie ma mnie w tym programie? >:( Debora: Najwyraźniej Chris cię tutaj nie chce. Beth: Nie prawda! Debora: Prawda! Chris nie zgodził się na twój debiut. Beth pociła się co raz mocniej głośno do tego sapiąc. Beth: Ale ja chce... Zadebiutować!! Wyjęła didlusia z pod pachy i rzuciła się na Debore. Debora: Nie czas na zabawe kociaczku :3 Złapała ją w pore za nadgarstek w ręce w której trzymała didlusia i mocno jej ją wykręciła. Beth: Ale czadzik! Moge jeszcze raz? Debora zabrała jej didlusia. Beth: Nie! Tylko nie didluś! Beth głośno pisnęła. Nagle z dziury w której wleciała do autobusu wbiegały kolejne i kolejne klony Beth. W ciemności i nie uwadze innych Debora otworzyła klape do bagażowni autobusowej i wciągnęła za sobą Catherine i Emme. Autobus, Na Pokładzie Szybko cały autobus zamienił się w mini Wyspe Beth i nową fabryke didlusiów. Pozostali na pokładzie Daniel, Lukaninho i Hildegarde wisieli do góry nogami na linach zrobionych z gumy do żucia. Pozostałe klony świetnie się bawiły organizując konkurs na wirowanie w pralce, obieraniu ogórków, i wielu innych, jednak głównym wydarzeniem dnia miała być konferencja prasowa Beth na temat nowej kolekcji didlusiów. Daniel: Czy one tak na serio? Lukaninho: Nie wiem! Zamknij się, próbuje coś wymyśleć! Daniel: Ale.. Lukaninho: Powiedziałem cicho knypku! Daniel: ;-; Lukaninho: Mam! W mojej lewej kieszeni jest nóż, spróbuj go wyjąć. Lukaninho zaczął się hustać w kierunku Daniela. Jednak szybko dostał ogórkiem od Bteh, która miała za zadanie pilnować tej trójki. Bteh: Żadnych mi tu takich ty obsr***u zas***y! I macie kurwa wisieć tutaj na du*ach bo chce dokończyć czytać tą j***ą gazete! Bteh uniosła magazyn pt. "ja i moje kochane skarpety". Hildegarde: Hej! Ty nie mieć zwracać się tak do Martin! Bteh: Bo co mi k***a zrobisz?! Lukaninho: Ale ja nie jestem Martin! Bteh: Nikt Cie k***a o zdanie nie pytał, piz****ko! Luka sie skrzywił i miał zamiaru dłużej rozmawiać. Daniel: A tak w ogóle to miałaś być znowu pomocnicą Chrisa? Bteh: Zamknij się! To nie twój po*******y interes! W tym momencie znikąd pojawiła się Beth. Beth: No ale chyba im nie powiedziałaś że zamknęłyśmy Chrisa w didlusiowym więzieniu? Bteh zaczęła bić Beth gazetą. Bteh: Ty idiotko żałosna!! Nauczysz się kiedyś trzymać zasr***o planu?!! Beth: Sorki chyba za długo wirowałam w pralce. :D Musiało mi to odebrać rozumek. Bteh: Nigdy nie miałaś rozumu!! Wynoś się stąd już!! Wypchała Beth do innej kabiny. Bteh: No, nareszcie k***a spokój! Wróciła do czytania gazety. Lukaninho: Wygląda na to, że jeśli uratujemy Chrisa, to wygramy nagrode w odcinku. Szepnął cicho do pozostałej dwójki. Lukaninho: Musimy tylko jakoś odwrócić jej uwage. Daniel lekko się uśmiechnął. Daniel: Ojacie! Wyprzedaż brudnych skarpet w lidlu! Bteh: Co?! Gdzie?! Bteh wybiegła z autobusu. Hildegarde: Hildegarde też chcieć! Też chcieć! Wyrwała się z gum i pobiegła za nią. Daniel: Czekaj!! Lukaninho: Zostaw ją. Niech sobie idzie. Daniel: Ale... ;-; Lukaninho: Te gumy nawet nie były dokładnie przyklejone. Bez problemu wyskoczył ze swoim gum. Daniel już jednak tak sobie dobrze nie radził. Daniel: Pomożesz? Lukaninho: Sam sobie poradź, ofermo. Poczekał aż Daniel się wykaraska po czym ruszyli na przód. Autobus, Bagażownia Jedynym miejscem w autobusie nie odkrytym przez stado Beth, była bagażownia w środku której znajdowały się Debora, Emma oraz Catherine. Emma: Raczej na nas tu póki co nie powinny znaleźć.. Powiedziała cicho Emma poprzez stan swojej głębokiej medytacji. Debora: Beth musiałaby chyba założyć swój własny show żeby być w jakimś programie. <3 Catherine: Kawaii! ;3 Mogłaby być uczestnikami, prowadzącą i pomocnicą na raz Emma: Musimy bez wyrządania szkód się stąd jakoś jej pozbyć.. Debora wyciągnęła z kieszeni zapalniczke rozświetlając pomieszczenie i zapaliła papierosa. Debora: Beth i jej siostry to idiotki, same się stąd prędzej czy później pozbędą. Emmie nie bardzo podobał się zapalony papieros ale mimo wszystko starała się to ignorować. Emma: Może spróbujemy z nimi porozmawiać? Debora: Z nimi raczej nie da się rozmawiac. Może same porozmawiamy? ;> Catherine: Rozmawianie jest kawaii. <3 ' Debora: To jak Catherine, jak to dalej widzisz w tej grze? Catherine: Nie wiem. ^^ Wesoło ^^ Debora: Co powiesz na szekszowny sojusz lasek? Catherine: Ale tylko z Hildzią. ^^ Debora: No oczywście! Debora szturchnęła ramieniem Emma. Debora: Wchodzicie w to? Emma: Nigdy nie myślałam nad tym, ale.. To może być świetny pomysł! ' Catherine: Jak dla mnie bomba. <3 Wszystkie przybyły sobie piątke. Debora: Nie ma to jak sojusze podczas Bethokalipsy <3 Nagle jednak nad ich głowami na pokładzie autobusu usłyszały trzask. Autobus, Pokład Gromada Beth wprowadziła na środek deske do prasowania, do której przywiązany był Giacomo. Giacomo: Co wy robicie?! Precz z tymi łapami!! Kuzynka Beth wykręciła mu sutka. Kuzynka Beth: Jaki Bethciasty! Beth: Posuń się kuzynko, też chce spróbować! Giacomo próbował się uwolnić, jednak Beth go łaskotały. Berna: A ktoś może ma ochote na małego całuska? Giacomo: Co?! Nie!! Żadnego całuska!! Ja się nie całuje!! Z nikim!! Berna: Dziewica? To jeszcze lepiej! :* Zbliżała swoje usta do Giacomo. Giacomo: Przestać! Natychmiast! Bo wszystkie gorzko pożałujecie! Kątem oka dostrzegł obserwujących ich zza drzwi Lukaninho i Daniela. Giacomo: Co się gapicie?! Pomóżcie mi!! W tym momencie wzrok klonów Beth powędrował w strone drzwi. Lukaninho wypchnął Daniela na sale a sam schował się za siedzeniem w kształcie Beth. Daniel: Ale tak nie wolno ;-; Gromada Beth zbliżała się do niego. Daniel: Ale ja mam dziewczyne. ;-; Kuzynka Beth: No to teraz masz już dwie! Beth: No bo mnie. <3 Kuzynka Beth: No i mnie <3 Bleeth: Nie bo mnie. <3 Kiedy siostry Beth okrążyły Daniela, to Luka podbiegł do deski przy której przywiązany był nadal Giacomo. Giacomo: Na co czekasz?? Rozwiąż mnie w końcu! Lukaninho: A jeśli cię rozwiąże, będe coś z tego miał? Giacomo: Moją łaske! Luka parsknął śmiechem. Lukaninho: Słuchaj, potrzebuje Cie teraz bardziej niż kogokolwiek. Catherine za bardzo mnie wkurza. Giacomo: Ha! Masz na myśli sojusz? Lukaninho: Jednak coś potrafisz zrozumieć. Giacomo: Zgoda, ale jeśli już, to tylko na moich warunkach! Luka przewrócił oczami. Lukaninho: Zależy jakich. Giacomo: Głosujemy jak ja chce! Lukaninho: Pożyjemy zobaczymy. Pomógł rozwiązać Giacomo. Lukaninho: Stary, co ta lina taka mokra? Giacomo: Mnie nie pytaj... Lukaninho: ... Szybko jednak wolność Giacomo nie trwała. Kuzynka Beth rzuciła w niego paraliżujących didlusiem, jednak ten się schylił a dildo trafiło prosto w Lukaninho i go uśpiło. Giacomo: Ale mi przykro! Wyjął z kieszeni pilota. Giacomo: Na szczęście nikt z was nie wie co udało mi się zainstalować w tym autobusie!! Kliknął przycisk na pilocie i ze ścian z autobusu wyleciała serpentyna. Giacomo: Zły pilot! Beth: Serpentyna! <3 Beth zaczęła "tańczyć" i połykać wszystko co spadało ze ściany. Giacomo: Zaraz wam pokaże! Szukał czegoś w kieszeni. Kiedy jednak szukał, spojrzał na podłoge i zauważył nie wielką szczeline. Autobus, Bagażownia Szczeliną był oczywiście właz do bagażownii. Kiedy Giacomo sporzjał w tą strone, Debora szybko przymknęła. Emma: I jak? Wszyscy są tam bezpieczni? Debora: Ktoś mnie zauważył. Catherine: A może to ktoś z inwazjii obcych? ;3 Debora: A może przestaniesz udawać idiotke? Catherine na chwile się zakłopotała. Catherine: Zupełnie nie wiem o czym do mnie mówisz... :3 W tym momencie Giacomo wyrwał drzwiczki w podłodze do bagażownii. Giacomo: Co wy tutaj robicie?! Catherine: Ukrywamy się przed Bethokalipsą. <3 Giacomo: Ja wam dam Bethokalipse! Wyciągnął je wszystkie siłą. Pierwszą rzecz, którą trójka dziewczyn ujrzała byli leżący na ziemi Daniel i Lukaninho. Debora: Precz z łapskami! Podrapała go. Giacomo: Hej! Bethy i wszystkie inne dziwactwa! Mam nowe mięsko! Debora kopnęła go w krocze. Debora: Zamknij się! Emma: Czekajcie, a co z Danielem i Lukaninho? Na pewno trzeba im pomóc. Giacomo: Nic już nie trzeba! Zaczął machać rękami w strone Beth. Jednak żadna z Beth nie zwracała już na nich uwagi. Po chwili autobus zamienił się w świątynie z palącymi świeczkami a na środek została przyprowadzona wielka rzeźba didlusia. Wszystkie klony (nawet Bteh padły na kolana). Przy didlusiu pojawiła się jedna z klonów Beth w stroju zakonnicy. Bethanna: W imię didlusia święteeeego! Beth: Bethmeeeen. Emma: A to kto... Kuzynka Beth ją uciszyła. Kuzynka Beth: To nasza najwyższa kapłanka Bethanna! Wielka duchowna religii Betho-Didlowskiej! Giacomo strzelił facepalm'a. Giacomo: Mam dosyć was wszystkich! Słyszycie Bethy?! Jednak wszystkie były już w głębokim transie religijnym. Giacomo: AAAAAAAAAA! Słuchajcie mnie bo zaraz skończe z wami wszystkimi! Giacomo dostał od Bethanny ogórkiem. Bethanna: Ucisz się młodzieńcze! I dołącz do modlitwy. Giacomo: Żadnej modlitwy! Kto jak to, ale ja się nie modle! I ze mną się nie zadziera! Bethanna jednak nie zwracała już na niego uwagi. Bethanna: Drogie Beth! Zjednoczmy nasze didlusie i otwórzmy strone Bethbli na stronie 666. Wszystkie Beth wyjeły znikąd swoje książki. Nagle jednak książka Bethanny wybuchła. Bethanna: Na święte didlo! Co się stało?! Giacomo: Hahahah! Zapomnieliście kto tutaj jest masterem zła! Powiedziałem żadnej modlitwy! Nacisnął kolejne guziki na swoim pilocie i wszystkie Beth wylatywały w powietrze. Giacomo: To z wami koniec! Jak opętany pozbywał się wszystkich Beth. Aż w końcu chciał wysadzić autobus. Emma: NIE! Bo sam zginiesz Krzykneła najmocniej jak potrafiła. Giacomo: No... Dobra.. W końcu ktoś na tym świecie musi rozsiewać zło! Muahahah! Wszystkie Beth zostały wygnane z autobusu. Bethanna właśnie uciekała wraz z ostatnimi dwoma klonami. Bethanna: Ten brak szacunku do świetego didlusia zostanie jeszcze pomszczony! Wyskoczyła. W tym czasie do autobusu z workiem wpadli Charles i Hildegarde. Charles: Patrzcie, co znaleźliśmy! Otworzył worek. Wyszedł z niego wystraszony Chris. Chris: Czy one sobie już poszły? ;-; Giacomo: Tak! Wygnałem je sam! Wszystkie sam! Z worka Hildegarde wyszła Bteh. Hildegarde: Hildegarde złapać ta mysz po droga! Bteh: Ja ci kur** zaraz dam mysz! Wymachiwała rękami w jej strone, ale Chris szybko nałożył jej worek na głowe. Chris: To wszystko to jej sprawka! Chciała przejąć kontrole nad show! Bteh próbowała się bezskutecznie uwolnić. Chris: Tak czy inaczej, uznam to za dzisiejsze zadanie. Charles i Hildegarde, jako że mnie uratowali, wygrywają dzisiejsze zadanie! Giacomo: Co?! A co ze mną?!? Przecież to dzięki mnie nie ma tutaj żadnej Beth. Chris: Nie ma jej tutaj tylko na jakąś godzine! No ale ponieważ mam już dosyć wrażeń, to nietykalność jest również twoja, o ile Beth nie pojawi się tutaj przez reszte dnia! Giacomo: Masz to jak w banku! Chris: Dobrze.. Więc wieczorem ceremonia! Po tym, jak Bteh sama wyroszuje do błysku autobus! Kopnął wściekle w worek. Przed Ceremonią Autobus był już po za tunelem. Bteh przymusowo dokładnie go czyściła, toteż co jakiś czas słychać było dochodzące z autobusu głośne przekleństwa. Lukaninho zebrał swoją grupke za autobusem. Lukaninho: To jak, wszyscy nadal trzymamy się razem co nie? Pozostała trójka oryginalnych spaghetti pokiwała główkami. Lukaninho: No bo jeśli razem zagłosujemy po raz kolejny, to mamy pewność że nikt z nas nie wyleci, rozumiecie? Charles: No ale jest nas czwórka. :D A w grze ósemka.. Chyba. :D Lukaninho: 4 głosy to wystarczająco żeby kogoś wywalić. Zaufajcie mi, mam jeszcze kogoś. Hildegarde mocno go przytuliła. Hildegarde: Hildegarde kochać strategie Martin <3 Charles: No jak dla mnie bomba. :D Tylko na kogo głosujemy? Lukaninho: Musimy zagłosować na.. Catherine: Debore! ^^ Luka się wyraźnie zaskoczył. Lukaninho: W sumie... Czemu nie? ' Lukaninho: To... Widzimy się na ceremonii, ja musze jeszcze coś załawić. Hildegarde chciała pójśc za nim, jednak Catherine złapała ją za łapke i poszła w zupełnie innym kierunku. Hildegarde: Ale Hildegarde chcieć pilnować Martin, żeby nie zrobić sobie ku-ku! ;-; Catherine: Zaufaj mi że musimy zająć się teraz czymś lepszym. <3 A Charles został sam na środku. Charles: To ja może.. Poskacze na dachu autobusu! :D Bteh wystawiła głowe przez okno. Bteh: Tylko spróbuj a wsadze ci ten pomysł do d**y! Charles: :c Pod Latarnią Catherine przyprowadziła Hildegarde pod latarnie. Czekały tutaj na nie Emma i Debora. Hildegarde: Hildegarde witać przyjaciół, wy też czekać na wyprzedaż mydła? Debora miała podrapane ręce. Kiedy Hildegarde pojawiła się na horyzoncie, wymusiła głośny płacz. Hildegarde: Co się tutaj stać? Debora: Och Hildzia... (chlip) To tylko ten oszust Martin! Chciałam, żeby przestał cię oszukiwać ale on mnie zaatakował i.. pobił (chlip) Hildegarde: Martin nie mógłby zrobić coś tak straszne! Debora: To nie jest Martin! Ten chłopak to opętany demon. Hildegarde: Ale Hildegarde w życiu by nie pozwolić, by jakiś demon opętać Hildegarde mąż. <3 Debora: Za późno, od sprzedał swoją dusze diabłu! Hildegarde podrapała się po głowie. Hildegarde: Hildegarde musi iść wyciągnąć zła siła z Martin! Chciała już iść. Debora: Mamy dużo lepszy pomysł. Catherine ścisnęła łapke Hildegardy. Catherine: Czytałam w mojej mangdze, że jedynym sposobem na pozbycie się tego demona to wyeliminowanie go z gry! Hildegarde: Czyli że Hildegarde musi zagłosować na Martin? Wszystkie potakiwały głową. Łącznie z Emmą, która przez cały czas trzymała nisko spuszczoną głowe ze wstydu, wiedząc że musiała kłamać. Hildegarde: I wy wszystkie też chcieć pomóc Martin? Catherine znów potaknęła. Hildegarde: No dobrze.. Hildegarde musieć to przemyśleć! ' Hildegarde odeszła. Emma: Wiecie co... Wcale mi się to nie podoba. No i raczej nie uważam, że to wypali. Debora: Nie martwcie się, na pewno to kupiła. :3 Catherine: Twoje aktorstwo jest kawaii :3 Debora machnęła ręką. Debora: No wiem! ' Hildegarde jednak nie miała zamiaru przejść sie na spacer, tylko od razu pobiegła do Luki, który właśnie skończył układy z Giacomo. Lukaninho: NIE! NIE ZBLIŻAJ SIĘ DO MNIE! Hildegarde: Ale Hildegarde musi przekazać ważna wiadomość! Lukaninho: Nie! Nie oddam ci moich majtek. Hildegarde: Hildegarde dowiedzieć się, że Catherine chcieć zagłosować na Martin! Lukaninho: O_O Co? '''Hildegarde: One wymyśleć jakaś bajka o demon w Martin i chcieć odesłać Martin do dom! >:( Lukaninho: Catherine na serio jest w tym?! Hildegarde: Tak! >:( Lukaninho: To oznacza koniec sojuszu Spaghetti! Uderzył pięścią o autobus i wkurzony poszedł. ' Kilkanaście minut trwania zamieszania, Chris zaczął zwoływać zawodników na ceremonię. Kiedy wszystkie powoli się schodzili, Daniel i Emma wpadli na siebie. Emma: Słuchaj, dobrze że jesteś! Musimy pogadać! Daniel: No ale przecież idziemy na ceremonie.. Emma: Zabrałeś ze sobą statuetke? Daniel: Tak, ale.. Szepnęła mu coś do ucha. Daniel: Jesteś pewna? Emma: Tak! A teraz szybko na ceremonie! Pobiegła. Daniel został jeszcze na chwile. Daniel: Ale przecież nie taki był ich plan.. Jednak Emma go już nie dosłyszała. Ceremonia Nastał kolejny wieczór ceremonialny. Wszyscy ustawili się w kolejce do głosowania. ' ' ' ' ' Kiedy ostatnia osoba zagłosowała i usiadła na trybunach, Chris poszedł po urne z głosami. Chris: Zanim przejdziemy do odczytania głosów, widze tutaj spore napięcie.. Lukaninho krzywo spoglądał w kierunku Catherine. Lukaninho: Oczywiście! Jedno jest pewne. Granica pomiędzy sojuszami została wyznaczona. Catherine wzruszyła ramionami. Chris: Dzisiejszym symbolem bezpieczeństwa jest.. Nagle przyszedł Chef i szepnął coś Chrisowi na ucho. Emma wykorzystała okazje i szturchnęła Daniela. Chris: No więc nie ma symbolu bezpieczeństwa. Zostały tutaj tylko same didlo! Tak czy inaczej, Giacomo, Charles i Hildegarde, wy jesteście dzisiaj bezpieczni. Chris sięgnął po urne. Daniel: Poczekaj! Chris: ? Daniel: Ponieważ dostałem od przegranych stautke nietykalności, chciałbym ją dzisiaj użyc! Chris: Okej, wiec.. Daniel: Jednak nie na mnie. Chciałbym użyc stautke na Catherine. Emma szepnęła mu do ucha. Emma: Nie taki był plan! A Luka przejechał tylko palcem po gardle spoglądając na niego. Chris: Cóż.. W takim razie głosy na Catherine będą się liczyć jako nie uznane! Otworzył urne. Chris: Pierwszy głos: Catherine. Nie liczy się. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: Catherine. Nie liczy się. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: Catherine. 3 głosy na Catherine i trzy nie ważne. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: Catherine. Nadal bez głosów dla nikogo.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: Lukaninho. 1 głos na Luke. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: Lukaninho. 2 głosy Luka. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: Dzisiejszym przegranym jest .. Lukaninho! Lukaninho: To chyba jakiś kiepski żart! Chris: Sam jestem zdziwiony.. Ale nie! Hildegarde: TO NIE MÓC BYĆ PRAWDA! Hildegarde zaczeła wtulać go pod pachami. Lukaninho: Dobra, wiecie co? I tak mam was dosyć. Dzięki za przysługe. Aha i yeti, ja wcale nie jestem Martin! I nigdy nim nie byłem! Hildegarde: :O Hildegarde zemdlała. Luka sam udał się na wybuchowe siedzenie a Chris wystrzelił go w powietrze. Chris: Tym samym doszliśmy do finałowej 7! Co się wydarzy w następnym odcinku? Przekonacie się czytając Totalną.. Porażke.. Girooo... D'ITALIA! Głosowanie Zawodników ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Czy Beth powinna w końcu zadebiutować? Tak, tak, tak! <3 NIE! Nie psuj tego Czy Lukaninho zasłużył na eliminacje? Tak, nareszcie! Nie, powinien zajść dalej Kto jest twoim faworytem? Catherine Debora Emma Hildegarde Charles Daniel Giacomo Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Giro d'Italia